Castle koopa bio
by Clive Koopa
Summary: This is a bio of Castle Koopa, which I wrote many years ago.


**Castle koopa bio**

History

Castle Koopa's history dates back to 1392, when a Koopa Troopa named Lex E. Koopa prepared a document asking for permission to build a castle and to turn the Koopa Republic into the Koopa Kingdom. The document got signed and approved by 282 of the 307 Koopa delegates, with December 2, 1396 set as the date for construction to begin.

In the meantime Lex E. Koopa, along with 35 architects, started planning how Castle Koopa was going to look. The plan took eight months to complete and was presented to President Gordon J. Koopa on February 13, 1397, the plans were shown to Gordon J. Koopa. A location was set; Vista Hill in Dark Land would be the location of the plot for Castle Koopa. Lex E. Koopa was put in charge of a team of 55 builders, and began work of constructing Castle Koopa on December 2, 1396.

On August 11, 1399 Spencer J. Koopa was chosen as the first ruler once Castle Koopa was completed. Castle Koopa was completed on January 12, 1407 after eleven long years of construction. Lex E. Koopa and his team were commended for their work, and Lex became a tourguide for the first residents, including Spencer, who became crowned on April 4, 1407. A total of 4,700 Koopas became part of the newly founded Koopa Empire. Castle Koopa, standing at a height of 1,649 feet tall, was now the tallest building in the Koopa Kingdom.

The Koopa Empire's Beginnings

A total of 6,000 Koopas applied to be part of the Koopa Empire during 1407, with 4,700 being accepted. King Spencer gave each newly appointed member documents containing a list of rules and shift details. By the end of 1407, a total of 21,500 Koopas became part of the Koopa Empire. Castle Koopa became the main center for military, finance , law, and more. In 1408, a minimum age of 11 was set for applying for the Koopa Empire.

Finance

Castle Koopa is the center for the Koopa Kingdom's financial management . Money spent on taxes is sent to the financial department of Castle Koopa, and is spent on health, education, public services, and other things. Elections for the treasury are held every four years.

Military  
Many Koopa Empire members are trained in the military based in Castle Koopa, and most are trained in wand usage. Others are trained in using hammers and boomerangs. Most Koopas in the military are also highly trained in capturing prisoners and restraint techniques. Military Koopas are usually very fit and strong, and work at least 10 hours every day.

Education  
Koopas serving in the Koopa Empire and those born into the empire can study up to 40 subjects. Prisoners who have been held captive for more than three years are allowed to study as well, and those that are kept for more than three years usually get fully assimilated into Koopa society. Each subject can last up to three years, meeting for 2 hours twice a week, but some take longer. The education rooms are on the whole of the 45th and 46th floors of Koopa Castle, with about 100 rooms on each floor.

Dungeons

The 47 dungeons are located on the 98th floor on the west side of the castle. Each dungeon is 15 feet by 10 feet and contains but a bed and a toilet. Prisoners are forced to stay in the dungeons for most of the day and are only allowed out for two hours at most. During that time they can get fresh air and have a wash; they may also get jobs given to them. While outside their cell, they must be guarded at all times. Special prisoners who may be awaiting execution or a life of slavery are given much smaller cells and have much fewer privileges than other prisoners.

Residential Rooms

The whole 91st and 92nd floors are the residential floors, where the members of the Koopa Empire sleep. Most of the empire have their own rooms but some share their room with other members. Some rooms only contain a bedroom, while others may also contain a kitchen and bathroom. For those that don't have the additions, there are many public bathrooms and kitchens throughout the residential sections.

Royal Headquarters

The royal headquarters is on the 49th floor of the castle and is where the royal family spend most of their daily lives. The throne room, the royal kitchen, bedrooms, and washrooms are also on this floor.


End file.
